Sun in a Can
by Dark Takeru
Summary: isn't this nice? ANOTHER traveling Takari fanfic by the one and only Dark Takeru ^_^. Couples: Takari, Sorato, Mimichi, Kenyako, and Dai ? (ist chapter up!!


Sun in a can:  
  
Chapter 1: Let's go or let go  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue I'll never own Digimon But I wish I do  
  
Setting: Los Angeles TK Kari matt Sora Tai Mimi Davis Yolei and Ken go to water parks one by one. TK's parents got remarried ^_^  
  
Ages:  
  
TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken - 15  
  
Mimi, Tai, Sora, Matt - 18  
  
'' - Thoughts  
  
"" - Saying  
  
Dedication:  
  
People who reviewed my other story Summerr Vacation~  
  
START! *************************************************************  
  
TK's house~*~*~  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad."  
  
"Wait Matt!" Their mom yelled  
  
"We don't want you two leave without saying goodbye!!" their dad said, "Take care of you're brother ok?"  
  
"Ok dad."  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad."  
  
"Bye TK dear!"  
  
"Come on TK. Bye guys!"  
  
"So. What do you want to listen to TK?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Huh? Oh can you put my CD "Let Go" on?"  
  
"Sure. But what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Matt turned on his Minicooper (A/N ^_^ YAY A MINI!) and put the CD on  
  
TK was in the front and he was looking at a picture of Kari and him so it was hard to hide..  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Here we are, Tai's and Kari's house! Come on let's go."  
  
"Coming."  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
"Hey TK Kari's in her room. Go ahead she's just on the Internet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TK leaves and runs up the stairs  
  
"Something's wrong with my lil' bro."  
  
"So is my sis."  
  
"Could it be they like each other?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~*~Kari's room~*~  
  
TK's not in her room yet  
  
"oh Tk I wish you were here right now with a smile on your face."  
  
"Hey Kari." TK said smiling  
  
"Hey TK!!!"  
  
"So glad to see me?"  
  
"Of course all the time!" Kari was shocked she said that. 'did I say that?!?!'  
  
"Me too."  
  
Kari smiled and she was relieved he said the same. Then TK saw the picture with both of them arms connected.  
  
"You keep that picture." TK smiled big REALLY BIG  
  
Kari thought 'AHHHHH I FORGOT TO PUT THAT BACK INSIDE THE DRAWER UH OH.' Kari covered the picture with a gumball machine.  
  
"Can I have a gumball Kari? Here, I'll get a quarter."  
  
TK got out his wallet that revealed a picture exactly the one Kari has! 'uh oh'  
  
"You have one too?"  
  
"Umm I don't feel like gum anymore. Packed everything up Kar?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"HEY COME ON YOU TWO!" Matt yelled  
  
The two ran down downstairs  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
"So we meet everyone else at the water park."  
  
"Let's go or Let go!"  
  
"I'll sit in the back with Kari!" TK yelled they both blushed  
  
The CD Let Go continued on..  
  
He was a boy She was a girl Can i make it any more obvious He was a punk She did ballet What more can i say He wanted her She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone She turns on tv Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin up MTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got Tickets to see his show She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
"Oh I love this song TK!"  
  
"I do, I do too."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
was it good was it bad?  
  
No flames please but if I did something wrong tell me ^_^ this is a Takari!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Get Wet  
  
Later on and I already started chapter 2!!!  
  
~Dark Takeru~ 


End file.
